The new cultivar ‘JMAY03’ is a discovered natural mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Pelee’. The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated state by James May and Gerardo Martinez in San Luis Obispo, Calif., during the month of September, 2002, and selected by Gerardo Martinez in San Luis Obispo, Calif., during the month of January, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘JMAY03’ was first performed by Gerardo Martinez in October, 2002. The asexual reproduction was performed by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in San Luis Obispo, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.